I stand for freedom: one-shots
by hpjkrowling4ever
Summary: Creature!fic; HP/DM/OC; mentions of mpreg. Companion fic to 'I stand for freedom'. Snapshots of the lives of the family that will grow in 'I stand for freedom'. Watch out for spoilers. Mostly fluffy, with emphasis on the children of 'I stand for freedom'.
1. Family

_A/N: __**FUTURE FIC!**_ _This is a look into the future (waaaay future) for_ _I Stand for Freedom_ _. I had to write something short to get back in the swing of writing again, and this just couldn't get out of my head – my brain kept giving me ideas about how Ismay was brought up by Harry and Draco and Elliot. Please don't read if you don't want to get spoilers. I won't reveal how they get together, or anything like that, but it is quite far in the future. I have not revealed what House she gets into, or the names of her. I will likely come back here and write occasional one-shots when I want to, but I'll ensure I don't disturb the storyline of_ _I Stand for Freedom_ _._

 _Disclaimer:_ _None of my work belongs to me, it is solely the property of the one and only J.K. Rowling and any other company which has the copyright of Harry Potter, including Warner Bros. Nothing here belongs to me; all the characters are J.K. Rowling's originally, though any new character not part of the Harry Potter series belongs to me._

* * *

 **Title:** I stand for freedom: one-shots

 **Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Family

Ismay had never doubted that she was loved. Many awful things had happened to her during her (admittedly quite short) life, but never once had she doubted the deep, powerful love of her dad, and then of her Dad H and Dad E when they came along. She had never doubted that they loved her, even when her siblings were born; they were _actually_ Dad H's and Dad E's children, whereas she knew she wasn't. She'd had a wobble, that's for sure, but she had never _properly_ doubted their love.

That was why eleven-year-old Ismay couldn't understand her current crisis. She leaned over the railings in the Astronomy Tower and took deep, steadying breaths. Dad H had told her about how wonderful the Astronomy Tower was for calming your thoughts and going over your problems, so she had snuck out of her dorm and come up here. She wasn't sure how she had avoided being caught, but she was glad she'd made it.

She sank down onto the cold stone ground and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She shivered briefly and wondered why she hadn't taken her dressing gown. It smelt of home: of Dad H's hot chocolate and late-night stories; of Dad E's fantastical re-enactments of creatures he'd met; of her Dad's rich, deep voice and the warmth of his love and magic; of the hugs of her family; of her siblings who came to her when they were upset. Nothing at Hogwarts smelt of home.

Would her dads forget her now she was here? Would they stop loving her now that she wasn't constantly there? Why did the other students at Hogwarts have to stare so hard at her and ask such questions? Why couldn't she stay at _home_?

Ismay had never overcome her fear of new situations and new people, and the curiosity of the other students here, with their prying questions and prying eyes, was too much for her. She wanted her Dad so badly. She wanted Dad E's advice. She wanted her Dad H's fantastic hugs. She wanted her siblings. She hooked her head over her knees and closed her eyes. She knew she stood out, with her pale blonde hair and warm golden eyes. Her fae heritage shone brightly, and there were still bigots out there who judged her for it. She'd heard their voices tonight. She knew her story, how she'd been born. She didn't know the details, but she had heard the rumours murmured, the tendrils of cruel whispers sneaking around her at supper.

Her fingertips glowed gold in the darkness and Ismay breathed deeply again. Her magic was sometimes out of control; she was powerful, and strong emotions tended to produce strong results. If she'd been at home, Dad E would have taken her outside to talk, or Dad would have wrapped her in his wings and she'd be safe, and Dad H would make her favourite cake. But here she was alone for the first time in her life.

Her breath hitched, and she curled in on herself as much as was possible in her current situation. Her fingers sought her pockets and she pulled out the two-way mirror her Dad H had slipped to her. He'd told her that this was for emergencies only. Did this qualify as an emergency? She wasn't sure it did, but at this point, she was so desperate for her parents that she was willing to risk a scolding.

"Dad," she whispered to the mirror. She didn't specify which dad she wanted; she knew the mirror knew she wanted all three of them.

The surface shimmered briefly and suddenly her Dad's worried face appeared. It was quite dim where he was, and when he spoke she realised that she must have woken him.

"Issy? Are you okay? Is everything alright?" he asked, his eyes searching her face. Beside him, she saw Dad H lean over to the light and turn it on. He fumbled for his glasses and put them on. Dad E had sat up and wrapped an arm around Dad's shoulders, rubbing gently.

She squeezed the bridge of her nose to halt any tears. Her Dad's face became even more worried.

"Issy, speak, darling," he said. She saw his fingers clutch her Dad H's on top of the covers.

"I – I –" she took a deeper breath, but somehow couldn't get enough air in her lungs. She distantly recognised the preliminary signs of a panic attack.

"Issy, take deep breaths now, love," Dad E said. His warm voice flowed over her and she listened to the calming tone of it rather than the actual words and she felt her breathing ease. Dad E was the best at calming her down when she panicked.

"I miss you," she whispered, staring at the cold ground. She wasn't great at expressing her feelings, but her dads were excellent at reading between the lines.

"Oh, Issy, sweetheart," Dad H murmured. He made an aborted movement to get out of bed and ran his hands through his sleep-mussed hair. "We miss you too, sweetpea."

"Really?" she asked, her insecurities rearing their ugly heads. She heard Dad E sigh.

"Issy, love, of course we do. We're your dads. Draco sat in your room until your owl appeared telling us your news. And Harry made so many chocolate cupcakes I think we'll be eating them until you get home," Dad E pointed at her two dads in turn.

"Don't forget that you re-organised the whole of the office totally unnecessarily, El," Dad H said fondly to Dad E.

Ismay gave a weak smile and looked at her Dad, whose eyes hadn't stopped looking her up and down.

"Ismay – darling, look at me," he said. If she'd been at home, she knew that he would have brought out his wings. Her eyes sought his, and they looked at each other for a long time. It was in moments like this that she had flashes of the first four years of her life, where the only person who mattered was her Dad; he was the angel who made everything better for her. "There is no way we could ever forget you, darling." As usual, he'd seen right to the bottom of the problem. He looked at Dad E and Dad H, who both rolled their eyes but nodded. "We asked Professor McGonagall if she'd let us take you out to lunch this weekend. We were going to surprise you, but I think you need to keep remembering that there is no force in the entire world that would make me forget you, Issy."

Issy wiped at her eyes and nodded. Dad H smiled gently at her.

"Now get up off the floor of the Astronomy Tower, sweetheart. It's cold and it was raining today. We'll write to you tomorrow and tell you all about the latest antics your younger siblings have got up to. They miss you too, you know. There was a massive argument over supper about how unfair it was that we got to see you when they didn't."

Ismay gave a watery chuckle.

"Thanks," she whispered. "I love you."

"We love you too, darling," her Dad said, his fingers reaching towards her as if they could touch her. "Don't ever forget how wonderful you are, right?"

Ismay reached out too, and their fingers seemed to touch in the mirror. She nodded jerkily and ended the call. Taking a deep breath, she picked herself up off the floor and made her way back to her dorm and her sleeping dorm mates.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

 _A/N:_ unbetaed so let me know if there are any mistakes!


	2. Fathers & Fears

_A/N:_ _Here's another one to keep me going. Thank you again **SerpensPrincess**. Watch out for mentions of prior abuse and of panic attacks._

 _Disclaimer:_ _None of my work belongs to me, it is solely the property of the one and only J.K. Rowling and any other company which has the copyright of Harry Potter, including Warner Bros. Nothing here belongs to me; all the characters are J.K. Rowling's originally, though any new character not part of the Harry Potter series belongs to me._

* * *

 **Title:** I stand for freedom: one-shots

 **Author:** hpjkrowling4ever

Fathers & Fears

Ismay's daddy was everything to her. From the moment she had been born, her daddy had kept her safe and loved her with everything he had. He kept her safe and protected during their two years of captivity. Her daddy had done his best to keep the bad men away from her and when they had got close to her, he fought with everything he had to keep them from touching her. He had told stories in the darkness of their room; he had taught her how to speak and taught her values that would remain with her for the rest of her life. Her daddy was her guardian angel, sometimes literally so.

Everything after their rescue was foggy in Ismay's mind, especially because her daddy had changed form. She had seen him as Angel (Harry had never realised just how appropriate his name had been) before, when the bad men had got too close to her, but never for such a long time. And it was for such a long time. She could still understand him, because he was her daddy and she never doubted his love, but she knew that they needed more help.

That's when Harry came. Harry, with his soft hands and soft words and his gentle yet forceful love of them both. Who made her daddy cry and shout and hit things, but somehow that was the right thing to do. Who made her laugh when she cried and who helped her breathe through every time she panicked when her daddy left the room. Who showed her the magic of Diagon Alley when she felt strong enough, but who always, always brought her back to her daddy. Harry was good for them both, helping them learn how to take steps away from each other. Harry brought his friends to the refuge, which made Daddy angry, but because he never stepped away from Harry, Ismay knew it was okay to talk to them. They wouldn't hurt them; she trusted Harry. It became only natural to call him Dad H.

Then there was Elliot. Elliot, who had been there throughout hers and her daddy's recovery. He hadn't said much, but when she ran too far away from Harry or Daddy, he had brought her back to them. He had held Daddy when he was too tired to walk, or when the memories were too much. He had pulled Harry and Daddy away from each other when they were too much and the memories that they shared threatened to overwhelm them. He had thrown her in the air many times and always caught her. He had shown Daddy how to control his special angel magic. When he showed her daddy his wings for the first time, Daddy burst into tears and reached for Harry. The three of them had held each other tightly, and Ismay, sitting in her little chair in the corner of the room, knew then that Elliot was going to be Dad E.

They had moved away from the refuge when Ismay was five, after spending a full year there. That had been a whole new adventure. The house they lived in at first was Dad H's. Then, Dad E and Daddy and Dad H went away for a whole day. Ismay stayed with Dad E's parents, who were awesome, but she spent the day feeling anxious. When the three of them came home, Ismay clung to each one in turn, refusing to let goA few days later, they moved away from Dad H's house to a stunning place further south, with huge fields and open spaces with nowhere for the bad people to hide. Daddy helped the trees grow at the edges of the fields so that they were soon surrounded by woods, protecting further.

A bit before Ismay was six, Daddy took her for a walk. They had a long chat about Dad E and Dad H. Ismay forever remembered that walk as the last time Daddy and she were the only people in their family. They were only too happy to bring Dad E and Dad H into it permanently. A few months later, it was confirmed with her siblings. Soon, their family grew until Ismay knew that she was now safe forever. She looked after each of her siblings like her daddy had looked after her. She always woke when they cried, every time, even at night. Dad E would always bring her back to bed at night, once she had made sure that they were alright, but during the day, none of them even tried. She loved being their haven from their parents, their adored older sister.

Ismay had known, at the back of her mind, that their little family wasn't what many people called normal. Her dads had kept her sheltered from the media and the public, and the remarks she did overhear were tempered by her dads' explanation of how people viewed their relationship. Her trips to visit her fae grandparents showed her that her parents weren't _abnormal_ ; there were other relationships with three people.

Hogwarts was the biggest test she had ever come across. She had never really got over her separation anxiety and had almost collapsed on the train on her way to Hogwarts. Her first night had been awful, with hundreds of eyes following her every move from the moment she was Sorted until she closed the curtains around her bed. Even calling her parents in the Astronomy Tower hadn't been enough to stop the whispers from crowding her head the next day.

Ismay spent the first few weeks at Hogwarts absolutely miserable. She called her parents as often as she could without making them suspicious and went around the school silently and only speaking when spoken too. She wanted the safety of her home, of her family, of people she knew and trusted. In the cold stone halls of Hogwarts, she didn't feel safe. Her nightmares left her shivery and clammy when she woke up in the damp mornings.

It all came to a head in a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. She was sitting at the back of the classroom, focusing on writing down the notes their teacher had put on the board, when she heard some whispers ahead of her. She could say them with her eyes closed: she was a failure; her dads were freaks – but she hadn't heard this one before. They started commenting on what her siblings must be.

Ismay wasn't even conscious of what she did. She stood up suddenly from her chair, knocking it over and attracting the attention of the whole class. She saw the students who had been whispering grinning; they thought she was going to run and cry. However, they hadn't grown up with Ismay. She knew not to jump to her dads' defenses; Dad H had explained to her that they knew how to defend themselves and didn't want her getting into trouble. She was fine with them insulting her – she could take it. But her siblings were untouchable. She was their big sister. She modelled her behaviour around them on how her daddy had protected her. She had seen her daddy's fury against his attackers when they dared to come near her.

"Miss Malfoy, can I help you?" her professor asked. Ismay shook her head and walked towards the boys. "Miss Malfoy?" Ismay ignored the question and pulled out her wand. "Miss Malfoy put that down this instant!"

"Please excuse me, Professor," Ismay said, and in a sudden, unexpected move, strode up to the boys who had been mocking her and jabbed her wand against the neck of the boy who had started the whispers against her siblings. She heard her classmates breathe in as one in shock. She knew her eyes were glowing. "You can mock me all you want. You can mock my parents if you so wish to. You can mock our lives because you don't know any better. But don't you _dare_ touch my siblings. I know what evil looks like and I don't want my siblings tainted by it. You've _no idea_ what our family is like. None of you do!" Ismay whirled around, pointing her wand at the class. Their professor was standing at the front of the class in shock. "None of you have _any_ idea so you can all _shut up_ , _shut up_ , _shut up_!" she screamed, and sparks shot from the end of her wand. Everyone flinched, even their teacher. She knew then that her whole body had to be glowing, but she didn't care. It was all too much. She collapsed on the cold stone ground, taking deep breaths. The world tilted around her, and she vaguely heard the professor giving rapid-fire instructions and the room emptying.

Ismay lost her grip on time, but it only seemed like seconds passed before familiar, comforting hands were pulling her up away from the floor until she was lying against her Dad's chest. She could hear the professor explaining what had happened, and she heard her Dad E crying out "They said _what_?". Then the world became dizzy again, and all she could hear was her Dad's soothing tone of voice. She wondered where Dad H was.

"Dad H?" she asked. Her voice sounded distorted to her ears.

"I'm here, sweetheart," Dad H's hands squeezed hers, and she tried to squeeze back, but her limbs weren't responding.

It took an interminable amount of time before Ismay could feel herself becoming vaguely coherent again. She was left feeling shaky. It had been a bad panic attack. All three of her dads were there. She was sitting on Dad, and Dad H was as close to her as he could get. Her Dad E was standing up, facing away from them, his wand held loosely in his hand and his wings extended, looking vicious and threatening. She knew that there would probably be no danger, but she also knew that Dad would not have felt safe unless Dad E was watching out.

"Issy, darling?" Dad asked. Even though everything was still a bit fuzzy, she knew who was addressing her because of their pet names. In moments like this, it helped her feel in control.

"Daddy," she murmured, curling her sluggish body against his chest. His arms tightened around her automatically.

"We're all here, darling," he said. She felt ever so safe in his arms and mumbled something unintelligibly. Dad knew exactly what she wanted, and he shifted slightly. She heard his wings unfurl, and then calming darkness wrapped around her and she finally relaxed, her hands gripping his soft feathers. It took her a few more minutes to compose herself, but in the darkness of his wings everything was pleasantly muffled. As awareness came back to her, though, she started to feel embarrassed. She loosened her hands from his feathers and Dad pulled back his wings gradually, letting her become accustomed to the light.

"I'm sorry to be a bother," Ismay whispered. She heard Dad's intake of breath.

"Darling," he breathed out. "We've been over this."

"Sweetheart, why would you be a bother?" Dad H asked. His arms pulled her off Dad and against his chest.

"Issy, the only thing we're thinking about right now is how it got this bad," Dad E said. She turned in Dad H's lap so that she could see Dad E as well.

"I didn't want to make you worry," she mumbled.

"Let's take you home," Dad decided. "Minerva connected the classroom to the Floo system. El, would you?"

Dad E nodded and went to the Floo. She saw his mouth moving, a flash of red, then he grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fire so that it turned green.

"I've got Issy. Can you make sure the connection shuts after you?" Dad asked, taking Ismay from her Dad H's arms and holding her loosely against him. Dad H stood up and went through the Floo first. Dad E nodded in acknowledgment of her dad's question. Then Dad pulled Ismay closer to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then he stood. He carried her to the fire, and soon they were whirling through the flames until they got home. Dad H was there to catch them, and soon Dad was carrying her up to her bedroom. Moments after she placed on her bed, Dad E walked into the room, his wings pulled in now that they were safe at home. He closed the door behind him and joined her other dads. Dad was sitting beside her on the bed, Dad H was sitting on the chair beside her bed and Dad E climbed onto her bed and sat at the end of it and started rubbing her feet with his hands.

"Do you want to tell us what happened, Issy?" Dad asked. Ismay closed her eyes and shook her head jerkily.

"Ismay," Dad H said, sounding exasperated. "Now is not the time. We're not going to worry less."

Ismay had always dealt well with Dad H's blunt, no-nonsense approach to everything, but right then she hated it viciously. She wanted to keep them happy. She wanted them not to worry. She wanted all the doubts to stop.

"Hogwarts is cold," was what she said instead. Dad H and Dad E frowned, but Dad got it almost at once. Malfoy Manor had been cold too.

"Oh, Issy. Darling –" Dad pulled her onto him and hugged her for all he was worth. He kissed the side of her head over and over again, showering her in all the love he could muster. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the moment when her other two dads got it. She felt Dad E shift at the end of her bed and rub his hand up her leg.

"And they whisper all the time. About everything. I can't get away from it," Ismay said, her voice muffled against Dad's chest. He ran his hand through her hair, now loose from its ponytail. She must have lost the hair tie sometime during her panic.

"What set you off today?" Dad asked. His hands were gentle, keeping her grounded.

"Insults. Not about you, or me, I can deal with those, but about the kids." Ismay referred to her siblings as 'the kids', something she had adopted from an audiobook she had been listening to at the time. "I never imagined it would be so hard, Daddy," she rubbed her eyes, trying to stem the tears. Her distress galvanised her other dads into action. Dad E squeezed her foot to attract her attention, while Dad H stood up and moved so that he was lying beside her on her bed.

"Ismay, if you want to be homeschooled, we can do that," Dad E said. "We will do anything to help you. I don't know where you got it in your head, love, that it's okay to hide this much fear and anxiety and stress from us, but I want you to get rid of it. We might have stopped this situation from escalating. What's the rule, Issy?" he asked.

"I'm safe first," Ismay mumbled, echoing her daddy's earliest instruction to her.

"Were you safe, Issy?" Dad E asked. Ismay shook her head, feeling guilty. "No, you weren't. Now we're going to work towards you being safe, Issy. You can take as little or as much time out of school as you want. I think you might want to talk to Rhys again, hmm?" Dad E's eyebrow was raised, and Ismay dropped her head, understanding what he was saying. Rhys had provided a lot of mental health support for Ismay and her daddy over the years.

"You're exhausted, Issy," Dad H declared. "That's enough talk for now. Sleep and we'll look into the situation later. Your siblings will be back from school in a few hours, and you can reassure yourself that they're safe." He leant over and kissed her head. "We love you, Issy."

Dad E squeezed her foot again and got off her bed. Her dad was the last to kiss her, and he murmured reassurances to her before untangling himself from her. Ismay had fallen asleep before they had left the room.

* * *

Ismay missed the rest of the Christmas term. In that time, though, she was reminded of how much her dads loved her, and to what ends they would go to make sure she was going to be okay again. Dad H did what he had always done, systematically breaking down her fear of being separated from the three of them and helping her find coping mechanisms. He owled Professor McGonagall, who gave permission for her to come home every weekend if she so wished to. With that safety net in the back of her mind, Ismay and Dad H worked through scenarios and plans. In all of those scenarios, Dad H emphasised communication with them. Ismay knew that she had scared them and understood how unsafe she had made herself. She told Dad H this while they were talking together, and he wrapped her in a back-breaking hug, telling her that she was their little girl and they would always, always do _anything_ to make her feel safe, but they needed her to talk to them.

Dad E pinpointed her fear about being abnormal. He and her grandparents identified the things about her which made her stand out and worked on teaching her how to control them. When she was able to control the glowing, she became immensely reassured. However, they also drilled it into Ismay that she should never be ashamed of her fae heritage. It was something which had brought a lot of sadness into her life, but also a lot of joy. Without her family, Ismay knew that she would be in a much worse situation, but Dad E worked on helping her accept her heritage. It wasn't going to be something that they would solve in that time she had, just like her separation anxiety, but like Dad H, he helped her find ways to talk other people through her heritage, or how to remind herself how special she was.

Throughout it all, Dad was there. He brought her to Rhys, he brought her to their favourite hideouts in the woods and sat there for hours with her, simply talking and showing her how much he loved her. He also put together a timetable for her so that she could learn the things she was missing at school. Her dad had always been her biggest safety net, and in that time away from school, he soothed all her jagged edges and calmed her fears and nightmares. Where her other two dads helped her find coping mechanisms and walked her through her fears, her daddy calmed her and hugged her and made her laugh and smile again, making sure that for every uncomfortable thing her dads made her do, she also did something that was comfortable and familiar and reinforced their love for her.

She Flooed back to school when she knew everyone would be at supper, unwilling to brave the Hogwarts Express and eating at her house table until she felt more comfortable. Her dads went to her dorm with her and added charms and protection spells around her bed and trunk and cupboard space to make her feel safer. They added extra warming charms to her clothes. Dad took one look at her sheets and charmed them to be more comfortable. Dad H gave her his Marauder's Map, telling her that it would help her feel safe; she would always know where everyone was. When they left, Ismay felt prepared for the new term.

She was sitting on her bed when her dorm mates walked in, prepared for them since she had heard everyone starting to return a few minutes ago. They stopped dead when they saw her.

"You're back," one of them, a girl called Cassandra, stated. She looked gobsmacked.

"Decided you were good enough for us after all?" another one, called Mary, asked with a sneer. This time, though, Ismay was ready.

"No, not at all. I worked through the anxieties I was having last term," her honesty seemed to disarm Mary. She saw a smile pull at Cassandra's lips and those of the girl behind her, Natalie. "You see, sometimes when all you hear day after day is people saying that you're a freak who doesn't deserve to live, you can start to believe it. And that messes with your head a bit. Excuse me if I had to take a break from that. All of you probably read about me before coming to Hogwarts, or even if you hadn't, you were all updated within minutes of meeting me. None of you have any idea what the reality of being who I am, growing up the way I have, is. So, you can either ask me the questions you want to ask _politely_ , and I will think about answering them, or we can all be silent around each other. But I'm not going to stick to any snide comments because I want to get through Hogwarts without another episode like that."

Her speech was the most she had ever said to her dorm mates. Her hands were fisted in her blankets, trying to minimise their shaking, but she thought she had done quite well overall.

"Okay, I can live with that," Cassandra announced. She stepped into the room, followed by Natalie and Mary, who looked extremely put out. She stopped in front of Ismay and crossed her arms. They stared at each other for a long time before Cassandra broke into a smile. "First of all, if we're going to be talking to each other now, my name is Cassie. Don't call me Cassandra unless you're angry with me. Make sure it's legitimate if you are. I'm Muggleborn, so I didn't know about you before I came here. I'm sorry for making the assumptions I did." She looked genuinely contrite. "Now can you please clear something up for me that I've been dying to know but haven't asked because you're quite scary?" she asked in one breath. Ismay stared.

"Sorry, I'm scary?" Ismay queried, raising an eyebrow. Cassie looked discomfited.

"It's just that you never smile, and you were always so quiet, but you seemed to know everything, and you always got everything right in class and you flipping _glowed_." Cassie looked away as she said this, but Ismay started smiling and coughed out a laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Mary and Natalie looking back and forth between them. At her laugh, Cassie's eyes snapped back to her and she gave a hesitant smile.

"Ask away, please," Ismay said, feeling a little nervous.

"Are you or are you not a fae? It's just that you did that glowing thing sometimes, and your eyes are super cool, but you never grew wings or made plants grow or did other fae stuff." Cassie looked so earnest that Ismay had to bite her lip to stop herself laughing from the absurdity of the question. Out of all the questions she expected, it wasn't that one.

"No, I'm not a fae. I might be, when I turn seventeen, but right now I'm just a fae's daughter. And not all fae can make plants grow. They all have wings, yes."

Natalie moved forward hesitantly, and Ismay's eyes went to hers immediately.

"I shouldn't have made assumptions either. I'm sorry. I know it doesn't excuse what I did, but I'll do my best from now on. I'm half-blood, so I had heard of you before. I didn't know that about fae, though. What do you mean, not all of them can make plants grow? That's what the books say."

Ismay wondered if this was what making friends felt like. She backed up on her bed and gestured for the other two girls to sit on it. She saw Mary looking uncertainly at the three of them. She looked straight at her and raised an eyebrow, challenging her. Mary raised an eyebrow in return and sat on her bed. She didn't pull anything out from her trunk, though, which told Ismay that she was listening.

"Okay, then, fae. Let me just dismantle some myths for you guys."

* * *

 _A/N:_ _In my head, Ismay remains affected by the trauma in her youngest years. They say that the first few years of your life are the ones which have the most impact on your development, and I can't see Ismay as someone untainted by the trauma that she went through. Hogwarts is something ridiculously difficult for the character I have in mind for Ismay._


End file.
